Abandoned
by Douglas Darkflame
Summary: In which Hinata suffers and sins.


Hinata peered into the abyss of the inky cavernous pond that stood in front of her. How exquisite was the depth and allure of the turbid cobalt water. The stagnant surface seemed to susurrate and draw her closer, as if those dormant waters held some kind of clandestine secret meant only for her ears. Hinata tightly pressed her eyes shut and contracted her slender hands into tightly wound fists. Sharp nails cutting into her supple ivory hands leaving angry vermilion impressions. She bit her lip, and it drew blood. A single droplet of the opaque crimson liquid dotting her svelte rose petal lips. But it didn't hurt. At least not nearly as much as the words that had earlier shattered her heart into pieces.

She recalled the conversation she had with Naruto a couple of weeks ago. He had sat her down in the kitchen, after their two children had set off for the day. What he proceeded to reveal to her was something she couldn't even fathom. She remembered how his usually effervescent golden blonde hair seemed to appear so much dimmer under the subdued artificial fluorescent lights of the kitchen. His usually confident and buoyant demeanor was gone and his head hung low. A trifling bead of sweat had slipped down his tawny forehead before his eyes finally met hers, and said to her, "Hinata...I'm leaving you." Those three simple words hit Hinata like a hurricane, and as she now stood in the forest recalling them, she fisted her sable hair. Tears now gathering in the corners of her eyes and threating to slip. He had continued, "Hinata I just can't live like this any longer." "I've, I've been living a lie." He had paused biting his lip. He quickly ran his hands through his short dandelion locks and attempted to take Hinata's shaking pale hands in his. She had swiftly withdrawn, tucking her hands deep into her lap. Naruto licked his lips and glanced down at the floor and back to Hinata again, foot deftly tapping against the slick linoleum with anticipation. He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

But his apology had fallen on deaf ears, because by then Hinata's mind had went blank, and all she could hear was a shrill ringing in her ears. She could only see white. All she could recollect him saying after that were bits and pieces, like a vignette of coherency loosely pieced together. Something along the lines of, "Sasuke and I have been through so much together." "Our friendship was so much more." "Sasuke needs someone." "My feelings for Sasuke..."

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, the name resounded in Hinata's ears like a razor-edged dagger piercing her downy flesh. As she now knelt by the pond, tears unhindered and freely flowing from her colorless eyes.

Naruto was leaving her…for a man. How could she have been so foolish and naïve as to believe that someone could actually want her... that she was wanted. That she could ever mean more to Naruto than the beautiful man with the black hair. Everyone she had ever loved or tried to love had abandoned her. She was useless, weak, and unwanted. Her mind began to cloud, as her sallow scraped knees now gradually sank into the moistened umber dirt beneath her, the scent of the earthy damp soil permeating her senses. After Naruto had finished speaking, silence hung in the air like stifling smog. The kitchen was entirely soundless, apart from the steady drum of Naruto's tapping foot. He finally broke the stillness, only to mutter, "I better let you have some time alone." Then he quickly left.

Two weeks had passed since then; Naruto never came back. The kids had been living with Sasuke and Naruto; the children were the ones who had insisted on it. Even Hinata's own children had turned their back's on her. Every single moment since that day had been absolute hell. Hinata spent nearly each and every waking moment lying in bed, her heavy sobs wracking her torpid lissome body, until her throat was so raw and hoarse from the crying that she was coughing up scarlet blood. Her eyes were puffed and swollen beyond recognition, resembling two bloated leaking grapes. She scarcely consumed any food or drink, and sleep rarely came. Hinata was barely keeping herself alive. No one had stopped by the house to check on her, and not a single soul had called. Either her absence in the village was not noticed or nobody cared.

Hinata couldn't place what had compelled her to leave the bed today and walk here, out into the thickness of the forest alone. Her body was frail, bones jutting from her attenuated figure, her hair slick with oil and sweat plastered to the wan skin of her back and her sunken cheeks. Donned in but only a diaphanous night gown of pale white, her bare feet seeping into the soil underfoot. She had simply sat up, in bed that day, eyes bulging and sore from her sobbing the night before. Hinata didn't think; she just walked. She didn't know where she was going or why she was going, but she soon found herself deep in the shadows of the forest standing in front of a gaping azure pond, with water as dark blue as the midnight sky and waters as thick as molasses. Hinata stood from dirt she was kneeling in and scrutinized her distorted reflection in the pond. Pathetic, no one loved her. Hell, she didn't even love herself. She slowly turned around, the gaunt frame of her back now facing the pond. She shut her eyes once more.

The gift of the Byakugan that graced Hinata's colorless eyes were a harsh irony. She could see so much, but everything she saw was painful. There was nothing left for her to see in this cruel world, she had seen it all. Her father had renounced her, her sister rejected her, her own cousin tried to kill her, her teammates belittled her, her children forsake her, and now even Naruto, her husband, the only ray of sunshine in her pitiful life that served as her sole beacon of motivation and confidence had abandoned her as well.

Hinata took two steps backwards, lightly stumbling on the jutting rocks underfoot. The dry twigs on the ground scraped against her bare ankles, leaving cerise hairpin scratches on her alabaster skin. She could feel the filmy mist from the water of the pond pervading the air and grazing her exposed skin. Hinata hooked her thin fingers around the shoulders of her gossamer nightgown, and the willowy garment slid gracefully to the ground. Hinata was now unclothed. Just as bare in her exterior as she was on the inside. She stood there, her figure completely and unabashedly exposed to the leering eyes of the forest, and her ivory skin gleaming in the dewy luster of the dawn. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath and took several more steps backward until she was teetering precariously on the edge of the yawning pond.

Suddenly she snapped her eyes open, squinting as the rays from the early sun cascaded over her translucent pupils. No, she wouldn't shut her eyes, she needed to see this. She wouldn't look away now; she had never looked away before. She abruptly noticed the nip of the cool morning air on her unprotected skin. Hinata tilted her head back causing her long ebony locks to cascade down her fragile back. She stared directly into the glaring sun. It was so bright. A golden yellow that paled in comparison to the striking primrose of Naruto's tresses. Hinata smiled for the first time in weeks. And with that final thought, she let herself fall backwards into the cloudy chasm of the pond below.

Hinata made no effort to swim. The water devoured her, and as she drifted deeper and deeper, the heavy waters of the pond lapped over Hinata's sylphlike body. She sank further until the rays lights could no more pierce the covers of the onyx water, and further until she could no longer breathe. The frigid water filled her nostrils, her heart pounding, her lungs screaming for release. Suffocating agony wracked Hinata's wilting body. However, this physical pain could not even begin to compare to the turmoil in her heart. Hinata's blood ran cold, her veins icy, lungs on fire, her ears ringing. And there in the empty silence of the forest, just as alone as she had always been,

Hinata let the water take her away.

 **A/N: I don't why i wrote this-_-**


End file.
